El Juego de la Botella
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Un juego de botella durante una tarde lluviosa dentro de los muros de Baker Street 221 B, es Johnlock y Mystrade. Participa en el reto del mes de mayo en el rally "The Game is On" del foro I am Sherlocked


**EL JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA**

 _ **Por: Itsaso Adhara**_

Este fic participa en el reto del mes de mayo "The Game is On" del foro I am Sherlocked.

Agradecimientos a **GUDEA** , por haber beteado esta historia, gracias nena por tu tiempo.

" _ **¡Larga vida y prosperidad al Imperio de Scotland Yard!"**_

Reza un viejo adagio que dice así: "Todo mundo tiene un esqueleto en su armario", es decir todos tienden a ocultar algo; lo peor es saber de qué tamaño es el cuerpo o cuerpos en ocasiones, ya que difícilmente se puede decir que alguien está libre de culpa alguna.

Los secretos van desde los simples como lo son las manías típicas de cualquier ser humano, pasando por los sucesos vergonzosos de la niñez, adolescencia, hasta aquellos sucesos tenebrosos o escabrosos acaecidos ya sea por propia voluntad o en su defecto por un "accidente".

Tal es el caso de Gregory Lestrade, no que el pobre Detective Investigador esconda cosas demasiado graves, claro que comparado con las que jamás dice su actual amante Mycroft Holmes pues son… "eventos inocentes" y a pesar de eso jamás los revelaría ni bajo amenaza de muerte, claro hasta que todas las acciones y tiempo necesarios se unen para sacarlos a flote; porque hay otro viejo adagio que reza "la verdad, tarde o temprano sale a la luz"… ¡Maldito sea quien lo dijo! Porque tenía toda la razón.

Si juntas una tarde lluviosa, alcohol, dos hermanos que parecen perro y gato, un apagón generalizado y una idea loca que atraviesa por la mente de John Watson, he ahí la conjunción de todos los eventos para que se desate un desastre. Y esto fue lo que ocurrió.

—¡No, Sherlock!, tienes que girarla en sentido de las manecillas del reloj y al centro para que así las posibilidades de salir sean iguales, no importa que estemos sentados al mismo nivel o frente a frente. Además, la base de la botella es quien debe preguntar y la punta debe responder o en su defecto realizar el reto impuesto.

—Es algo básico, hermanito y muy sencillo de entender.

—¡Cállate, Mycroft! Nadie ha preguntado tu opinión, además se me hace algo estúpido, así que no quiero jugar.

—¡Por supuesto que es divertido!, además podemos anexarle que los retos sean beber de un solo trago un shooter con tequila o un vaso de whisky —agregó Lestrade.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué acaso se convirtieron en adolescentes hormonados? —gritó Sherlock muy disgustado.

—¡Qué tu no hayas tenido una adolescencia "común" no quiere decir que el resto no la tuvimos! —espetó John—. ¿Por qué te niegas? ¿Acaso alguna vez lo jugaste?

—No dignificaré esa pregunta con una respuesta.

—Hermanito, te recuerdo que nuestro juego favorito era "Operando" —Y simplemente sonrió.

—Ése era tu juego favorito… —fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

—Por lo cual se convirtió en el tuyo, también. Aún recuerdo a un pequeño Sherlock, siguiéndome por toda la casa e imitando todo lo que hacía —El aire soñador en el rostro de Mycroft crispó los nervios del menor.

—¡No es verdad! —gritó molesto.

—Sí, lo es.

—No…

—Sí. —Y antes de que Sherlock pudiera protestar, Mycroft sacó una foto de su cartera. Era una fotografía "antigua" al menos para los estándares actuales. Estaba hecha en blanco y negro, cuando se la pasó a John, éste no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y antes de que pudiera arrebatársela Sherlock, se la pasó a Lestrade, quien solo sonrió y giró su rostro para ver con cierta ternura a Mycroft, quien ante tal escrutinio se sonrojó ligeramente, lo cual iba a ser motivo de burla posteriormente por su hermano, estuvo prácticamente seguro.

Sherlock se veía como un adolescente a punto de liarse a golpes contra… Mycroft, quien únicamente lo miraba de manera condescendiente, con una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando finalmente se incorporó ligeramente, con toda la intención de saltar encima de su hermano, fue el mismo John quien lo jaló del saco de su traje para sentarlo.

—¡Basta, Sherlock! ¡No sé cómo algo tan trivial te puede molestar! —El susodicho iba a abrir la boca—. ¡Ni una palabra! ¡Siéntate! —La voz militar de John hizo efecto inmediato en el detective, y lo mismo cuando ordenó —: ¡Vamos a comenzar a jugar! —Y los otros hicieron caso.

Habían avanzado las dos primera rondas sin más que nimiedades; Lestrade le había preguntado a Mycroft y John porque aceptaron decir la verdad; a qué edad habían querido saber lo que deseaban ser de adultos. En el caso de Mycroft respondió que lo supo a la edad de ocho años cuando leyó su primer libro sobre política mundial, un regalo de su padre. En el caso de John, dijo que siempre había querido ser médico por herencia de su abuelo quien había sido lo mismo y aún recordaba ese viejo estetoscopio que le regaló cuando tenía diez años.

Como de costumbre, los comentarios ácidos del Detective Consultor no se dejaron de escuchar. Pero ninguno más le hizo caso, la tercera ronda estuvo medianamente emocionante cuando John aceptó el reto y se tomó un shooter de tequila provocando que tosiera un poco; fue el mismo Lestrade quien le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—¿Un poco fuerte? —le dijo divertido.

—¡Si, un poco! —Haciendo gestos de malestar y estremeciéndose un poco al sentir cómo se deslizaba ese liquido que más bien parecía fuego por su garganta para llegar a su estomago.

—Iré por unos frutos secos si no, no soportaremos dos rondas de retos, más con estas bebidas —espetó el mismo John, levantándose y regresando en cuestión de minutos.

—¿Dónde los tenías escondidos, John? —cuestionó Sherlock.

—En un sitio donde nunca se te hubiera ocurrido buscar. Ya que si los dejaba expuestos seguramente hace mucho tiempo habrían pasado a ser parte de tus experimentos, dejándome sin alimento disponible cuando lo deseara, esa manía que tienes de ocupar todo lo comestible para probar esas teorías tuyas.

—No se preocupe Dr. Watson, Sherlock siempre ha sido así —comentó un poco aburrido Mycroft, el aludido le hizo un gesto de disgusto; al gobierno británico hasta el momento sólo le había tocado responder preguntas inocentes y ningún reto, así que Sherlock comenzó a realizar las preguntas pertinentes en su mente para desquitarse de su hermano, ya se las pagaría ese gordo fofo. Con lo que no contó era con que igual Mycroft estaba formulando las suyas para poner en una encrucijada al menor.

En las dos siguientes rondas, al parecer todos aceptaron retos y estuvieron muy homogéneas porque ninguno se quedó sin beber un vaso de whisky o un shooter de tequila, los que eligieron este último irremediablemente terminaron tosiendo por la graduación de la bebida. Sherlock fue el que tuvo más dificultades porque, aparte de toser, se tornó de un rojo brillante que parecía a punto de explotar.

Así que por acuerdo silencioso, decidieron mejor responder con la verdad a las preguntas que se hicieran de ahí en adelante, con lo que no contaron fue con Sherlock que comenzó a poner en aprietos al mismo Mycroft.

—¡Ja, de acuerdo, Mycroft! —El aludido rodó los ojos, ya sabía lo que venía pero no se amedrentó.

—Verdad, Sherlock, lanza tu pregunta —dijo en un tono aburrido.

Como niño en Navidad, Sherlock sonrió de manera nada inocente. Entonces su hermano de verdad temió.

—La verdad absoluta, Mycroft… nada más que la verdad. ¿Cuál de las "princesas" se involucró con La Mujer? —ups, eso no se lo esperaba.

—Cambié de opinión, quiero reto.

—No, ya no puedes cambiar, así que responde. —Con cara de mortificación Mycroft asintió pero se sentó derecho para decírselo a Sherlock con su lenguaje corporal. Después de un minuto, Sherlock sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Oh, vaya con la pequeña Bea…! —Un golpe con el bastón del paraguas de Mycroft, le hizo callar forzosamente.

—¡En serio! —gritó Lestrade—. ¡No lo puedo creer! —El mismo rostro lo tenía John, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos ampliamente.

—Se supone que la información era nada más para ti. —Espetó disgustado Mycroft.

—Oh, déjate de nimiedades, Mycroft, el juego es para todos, no sólo para ustedes dos —contradijo John, ansioso de tener más información pero cuando iba a volver a cuestionar una mano giró la botella, nuevamente fue la de Sherlock—. ¡Hey, ya te había tocado, Sherlock —calló repentinamente cuando la botella apuntó hacia él—. ¡Oh, no! —La risa medio maniática de Sherlock no anunciaba nada bueno. Pero antes de que éste dijera algo, gritó —: ¡Reto! —Y se llenó un vaso de whisky para beberlo de un solo sorbo.

—Eso fue totalmente idiota, John, aun no sabías qué iba a preguntarte —dijo disgustado el detective.

—No, pero tuve un presentimiento que no debía decir verdad.

—Entonces esto será aburrido y todos terminaremos ebrios —comentó como si nada Lestrade, todos giraron a verlo. Fue John quien habló a continuación.

—Ok, entonces la nueva regla será… una ronda de retos y una ronda de verdades, a menos que uno quiera que todas sus rondas sean de verdades o de retos… pero debemos elegir ahora mismo.

—Mejor si lo dejamos al azar, John, es decir lanzamos una moneda, si cae cruz el elegido en cuestión tendrá que responder con una verdad y si sale cara tomará el reto. ¿De acuerdo? —Giró para verlos a todos, los hermanos Holmes lo veían como insecto, mientras que John, afirmaba con la cabeza, a gusto con esa propuesta.

Fue el mismo Mycroft quien rompió el silencio que se había formado.

—De acuerdo, que sea la probabilidad quien decida qué haremos, a final de cuentas es del cincuenta por ciento.

—No, yo no estoy de acuerdo, eso sería demasiado ilógico… infantil, inmaduro, in…

—Sí, sí, Sherlock, ya dejaste tu punto de vista claro, pero es sólo un juego, así que sigue un patrón de ilógica —expresó firmemente Mycroft, ganándose una mirada resentida de parte del menor.

Giró su cabeza disgustado, pero asintiendo, dándoles una mirada de "son los más grandes idiotas de este mundo", pero resignándose a seguir ahí. Por otro lado el clima de Londres había decidido sorprenderlos con una lluvia repentina, cuando se suponía que estaban a una semana de comenzar la primavera, así que tampoco podía salir, las calles estarían casi inundadas hasta que pasara la tormenta y comenzara a drenarse toda el agua. Así que lanzó un suspiró ruidoso para finalmente decidir.

—Que sea por la dichosa moneda, pero tú la lanzarás Mycroft —ordenándole a propósito, ya que su hermano nunca se distinguió por sus habilidades manuales. El aludido solo encogió sus hombros ligeramente.

—Ok, empieza el verdadero juego —gritó John, a la vez riéndose y parándose para ir a traer otro tazón de frutos secos, porque ésas desaparecieron en unos cuantos minutos.

El juego comenzó, en las primeras rondas la suerte decidió que únicamente salieran retos, pero finalmente llegó la ronda de verdades. Fue Mycroft quien lanzó la primera pregunta a Lestrade.

—Dime, Gregory. —Si a estas alturas ya no llamaba a nadie por su apellido, el gobierno británico estaba demasiado relajado. El indicado saltó ligeramente, no sabía por dónde vendrían los tiros, a fin de cuentas ese tipo era más inteligente que Sherlock y estaba por demás decir que también era más atractivo. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, eso no debía siquiera pensarlo si no terminaría cometiendo una indiscreción. El silencio reinó durante varios segundos que se hicieron eternos para el Detective, pero finalmente llegó la tan temida pregunta que debería responder con la más absoluta sinceridad.

—¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?

Vaya, esa pregunta desconcertó al inspector, el cual sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, señal clara de que estaba más que confundido, pero controlándose y dando un respiro profundo respondió.

—Tres, todos niños o todas niñas, no importa, porque si fueran uno y dos tendría que buscar la pareja para él o la que esté solo —rio tontamente.

—¡Aghh! ¡Mycroft, por favor! ¡No puedes ser tan obvio! Hasta yo que nunca he jugado soy consciente de eso. Tendré que lavar mis oídos.

Iba a seguir insultando el detective consultor cuando el mismo John agarró nuevamente la botella y la giró, todos se quedaron atentos mirándola dar vueltas hasta que se detuvo, con John y Mycroft. La moneda fue lanzada y salió cruz, John sonrió complacido.

—¿A ti cuántos hijos te gustaría tener Mycroft? —El aludido levantó la ceja, al parecer el médico militar no era tan despistado como aparentaba.

—Cinco, no me importa si son niños o niñas, me gustan mucho y siempre he querido tener una familia numerosa —sonrió de la manera más suave, mirando directamente a Lestrade el cual, si a estas alturas del partido no se daba cuenta de las señales tan obvias, debería entonces preguntarse por qué era un Detective de Scotland Yard.

Sherlock no podía evitar hacer gestos de completo disgusto ante lo que veía, incluso fingía tener arcadas, pero se detenía un poco ante la mirada de advertencia de John. Entonces fue el Detective Consultor quien giró la botella, tocándole responder ante Lestrade ya que nuevamente salió cara una vez que la moneda fue lanzada. Sherlock bostezó, al menos esperaba que la pregunta fuera interesante y retara un poco su mente, pero no se engañaba, era solo un juego tonto.

—Tu cerebro funciona muy rápido Sherlock, eso lo sé, pero no entiendo como la cocaína al siete por ciento te podía ayudar a "pensar mejor". —Lestrade ignoró la mirada resentida de John y la casi sorprendida de Mycroft.

—Es todo lo contra… —espetó Mycroft, pero fue interrumpido.

—No tendrías que haber preguntado — dijo casi susurrando John. Y Lestrade comprobó por qué unos instantes posteriores.

—La cocaína es un alcaloide cristalino: benzoilmetilecgonina o DCI por sus siglas, se obtiene de las hojas de la planta de coca. Es un estimulante del sistema nervioso central, un supresor del apetito y un anestésico tópico. Específicamente, es un inhibidor de la recaptación de serotonina-norepinefrina-dopamina o inhibidor de la recaptación triple (TRI).

—Pero… —intentó hablar Lestrade. Pero nuevamente lo interrumpió Sherlock.

—En sí la hoja de coca es la única parte que contiene cocaína. Para que entiendas en términos más mundanos, tiene acción vasoconstrictora, incremento de la contractilidad cardiaca, incrementa la temperatura por aumento de la actividad física y alteración directa del centro hipotalámico de control térmico. Estimula de manera potente el SNC por acción dopaminérgica —La cara del Detective de Scotland Yard era todo un poema—. Este efecto varía según la dosis, la vía, el ambiente y las expectativas del consumidor. Con dosis bajas se produce incremento del tono vital y de la energía, disminución del apetito, aumento del rendimiento intelectual y físico, hiperactividad motora, verbal y de pensamiento, disminución de la fatiga e incremento de los placeres en alerta. Tras un consumo moderado, los consumidores no adictos experimentan habitualmente un periodo de cansancio y, en ocasiones, disforia y deseo de tomar cocaína que dura horas.

—Traducción… Sherlock en sí, se convirtió en un consumidor de cocaína para huir del sopor de la existencia —agregó Mycroft.

El detective se giró hacia su hermano enojado llegando al estado de furia esta acabó inundándolo cuando John completó.

—Pero también es altamente adictiva debido a la forma en que afecta el sistema de recompensa mesolímbico —agregó con negra intencionalidad John.

—Eso no es cierto, la circulación de cualquier proteína cerebral con poderes euforizantes provoca una inmediata respuesta represiva, aunque su toxicidad sea inferior al de la papa, no crea dependencia y carece de estigma social previo. Sin embargo, farisaicamente, ciertas sustancias seguirán considerándose medicinas decentes y artículos de alimentación a pesar de que, a la luz de los análisis científicos, sean potencialmente más peligrosas. ¿Nos imaginamos un mundo en el que hasta el café y las bebidas alcohólicas también sean racionadas? —Finalizó ufano Sherlock.

—Eh… —titubeó Lestrade—. Entonces la consumes cuando estás aburrido. —Y esa pregunta fue el acabose cuando Sherlock por inercia respondió.

—Tu observación es correcta Lestrade.

Tres, dos, uno…

—¡Sigues consumiéndola! —gritó John, levantándose del piso.

Si Lestrade no conociera a Sherlock juraría que se puso pálido, bueno más de lo que usualmente lo estaba.

—¡Me juraste que ya no lo hacías! —siguió gritando John. Sherlock únicamente tenía una mueca de disgusto—. No me importa lo que hagas o digas William Sherlock Scott Holmes, porque esta noche duermes en el sofá, ni creas que te aceptaré en mi cama.

Las caras de Lestrade y Mycroft fueron únicas, para cuando reaccionó John, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Eh, quiero decir… —John, estaba bastante perturbado, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Optó mejor por volverse a sentar y esconder el rostro entre sus manos mientras movía negativamente su cabeza.

Por su parte Sherlock tenía la vista baja, como niño regañado, totalmente enfurruñado. De pronto alzó la vista y se quedó mirando a Mycroft quien estaba sonriendo con suficiencia, después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, con esa mirada de "ya me sospechaba algo". Estrechó la mirada enojándose, así que era momento del desquite.

—Bueno al menos, ya no tengo que negarlo. Mientras tú estás más que ansioso de meterte en los pantalones de Lestrade pero no haces nada, porque seguramente no te haría caso en mil años —dijo con saña Sherlock, como buen niño resentido.

—¡Sherlock, eso fue demasiado grosero! No tenías por qué decirlo así. Además a Gregory sí le gusta Mycroft, en el plan romántico, pero como es muy serio, lo intimida.

En esta ocasión el turno para gritar era de Lestrade.

—¡John! —Fue la exclamación del inspector—. Te lo dije en un momento de extrema confidencialidad —Mientras intentaba en vano ocultar su vergüenza.

—El estar platicando después de beber una botella de whisky no se puede tomar como un momento de confidencialidad —dijo Sherlock, totalmente despreocupado. Pero le hubiera valido mejor no hacerlo.

—¿Aún no tienes nada que decir a tu favor Sherlock? —cuestionó con toda calma Mycroft.

—Cállate gordo, nadie preguntó tu opinión.

—Tengo que intervenir cuando también mi nombre ha salido durante esta plática.

—No es una plática, es un juego absurdo de adolescentes y pubertos… que no tienen mejor cosa que hacer que avergonzarse uno al otro, otro tipo de _bullyng_ escolar, que hombres maduros no deberían haber siquiera iniciado —espetó furioso Sherlock. Intentó volver hablar pero un acceso de hipo lo atacó sorpresivamente. El alcohol finalmente estaba haciendo mella en ellos.

Lo que provocó que el momento de tensión se rompiera para que comenzaran a reírse o sonreír dependiendo el caso.

Fue John quien se levantó y fue hasta la cocina para preparar café para todos, eso les ayudaría a bajar un poco el grado de estado etílico que tuvieran en ese momento. Que debería ser bastante si ya habían soltado varios secretos, bueno ya no catalogaban como eso si los involucrados ya lo sabían. Pero eso sí, Sherlock no se salvaba de un buen castigo y ya tenía en idea de lo que hacer.

De pronto Sherlock llegó corriendo hasta la cocina, con su rostro desencajado.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Sherlock? Parece que viste a Anderson vestido en bikini.

—John, John… es… —El detective se restregaba los ojos ansioso.

—Hey, hey —El médico militar sujetó sus manos para evitar siguiera haciéndolo o se provocaría una gran irritación—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Mycroft y Gavin… están… —Sherlock gesticulaba de manera ansiosa y no podía entenderle. Así que se asomó, para ver una escena inesperada, bueno no tanto, pero no pensó que fueran tan rápidos, ambos hombres estaban aún en el piso, besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Ahora entendía a Sherlock, sacudió su cabeza, estremeciéndose un poco por lo que había visto para adentrarse otra vez en la cocina.

—Está bien, ésa era la intención Sherlock, desde que iniciamos el juego, te lo advertí.

—En lo que a mi concierne Mycroft es un eunuco, no tengo por qué saber nada de su vida privada, es más, ni siquiera me interesa, no es justo que me hayas convencido de hacer semejante estupidez, jamás te dejaré pedirme nada mientras me estás dando sexo oral.

—No parecías muy disgustado en aceptarlo mientras lo hacía —dijo ufano John, dándole una sonrisa pícara a Sherlock, al instante se puso serio—. Sé que te aburres cuando no hay casos, pero sabes… no me gusta saber que aún te inyectas esa droga —Sherlock intentó hablar, no pudo cuando John le colocó los brazos alrededor de cuello y cerró los labios de detective consultor con su dedo índice derecho—. Haces que me sienta un inútil que no sirve ni para distraerte lo suficiente para que no tengas que recurrir a eso.

—¡John! —Se escandalizó Sherlock—. Nunca digas eso, tú eres una de las mejores cosas que ha pasado en mi vida… sé que sonará descortés pero… agradezco a quién te haya disparado en el hombro porque permitió que regresaras a casa para que pudiéramos encontrarnos. No quiero imaginar el escenario donde tu seguirías en Afganistán o peor muerto, porque quizás yo estaría igual. En lugar de eso… —Las manos del detective consultor se deslizaron hasta los glúteos de médico para acercarlo más—. Puedo… disfrutar de tu compañía y de todo el placer que eso me provoca —Acercó su boca para poder morder la oreja izquierda de exsoldado, el cual respondió estremeciéndose.

El sonido de un portazo se escuchó, logrando que se separaran. Ambos se extrañaron y fueron a la sala donde no se encontraron a nadie, entonces fueron a la ventana. Un auto típico de Mycroft estaba estacionado frente a su departamento. Entonces vieron a los dos hombres salir entre trompicones, besándose aún, mientras un chofer abría la portezuela para dejarlos entrar y un minuto después desaparecía calle abajo.

—¡Oh! Tengo que ir a mi palacio mental para borrar todas esas escenas de manera permanente —dijo Sherlock al médico, el cual lo agarró de la mano para guiarlo a la cocina, apagar la estufa y luego guiarlo escaleras arriba a su cuarto. Cuando estaban llegando al último escalón se giró para decirle al oído algo, que dejó petrificado al Detective.

Cuando entró John en su cuarto y cerró la puerta finalmente reaccionó el otro.

—¿De verdad, John? ¿Es cierto? ¿Ésa es tu más íntima fantasía? Creo que deberíamos hacerla realidad —diciendo esto, sólo se vio como una estela que entró al cuarto del médico militar para cerrar inmediatamente la puerta y asegurarla.

El resto de la tarde y noche sólo se escucharon risas cómplices, gemidos, suspiros ahogados y una que otra palabra candente.

FIN.


End file.
